As rosas são assim
by Klinevere
Summary: Um pouco do romance de Matt e Elena antes dos Salvatore chegarem à cidade.
1. Capítulo Um

Matt me pegou de surpresa.

- Feliz aniversário, Gilbert!

Me virei, sorrindo, e o abracei com muita força.

- Obrigada, Matt! – não contive meu grito.

- Eu disse para sua mãe não te contar nada, mas pelo visto ela acabou contando...

- Ela não me disse nada, bobo – mostrei a língua para ele, e ele me beijou.

- Eu te amo muito, Elena _Donovan_.

Eu ri ao vê-lo usar o seu sobrenome.

- Eu te amo muito, Matt Gilbert.

Ele colocou seu braço sobre meu ombro, e eu me agarrei à sua cintura.

- Vamos, temos que comemorar.

- Aonde? – perguntei, sorrindo.

- Surpresa, é claro – ele rolou os olhos e sorriu.

E eu percebi que estava cada vez mais apaixonada. Nada poderia se encaixar melhor à minha vida. Matt, o melhor amigo e melhor namorado que alguém pode ter. Os melhores pais, e o melhor irmão... Minha vida estava tão perfeita, que até me dava medo.


	2. Capítulo Dois

- Bom dia – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Abri meus olhos e me virei. Encontrei um olhar castanho brilhante. Encontrei cabelos loiros despenteados. Encontrei Matt sorrindo de canto.

- Tudo bem? – ele disse, ainda baixinho.

- Hmmm tudo ótimo – me espreguicei, sorrindo de olhos fechados.

Ele me beijou.

- Vem, Elena.

E então eu senti ele se levantar da minha cama. Ouvi barulhos que não identifiquei, ainda com preguiça de abrir os olhos. Ouvi uma música baixinha tocar.

In this world you tried

(Neste mundo você tentou)

Not leaving me alone behind

(Não me deixar para trás sozinha)

There's no other way

(Não há outro modo)

I prayed to the gods let him stay

(Eu rezei aos deuses para deixarem ele ficar)

The memories ease the pain inside, now I know why

(As lembranças aliviam a dor por dentro, agora eu sei porque)

All of my memories keep you near

(Todas as minhas lembranças mantém você próximo)

In silent moments imagine you be here

(Em momentos silenciosos, imagino você aqui)

All of my memories keep you near

(Todas as minhas lembranças mantém você próximo)

Your silent whispers, silent tears

(Seus sussurros silenciosos, lágrimas silenciosas)

- Lembra disso? – Matt disse, me olhando.

- É claro. Memories. Within Temptation. A música da nossa primeira dança, nosso primeiro beijo – eu disse, sorrindo.

- É melancólica demais – ele bufou, ficando mais bonito ainda.

- Mas é a nossa lembrança, Matt.

- Mas é a nossa lembrança – ele concordou, sorrindo. – Dança comigo?

- Matt, eu estou com bafo, acabei de acordar – mostrei a língua.

- Eu te amo de qualquer forma. Ah, estava esquecendo.

Ele pegou uma rosa vermelha e me entregou, se ajoelhando.

- Eu amo você.

- Uma rosa. Vermelha – corei.

Quando peguei na rosa, me cortei. Deixei ela cair no chão.

Made me promise I'd try

(Me fez prometer que eu tentaria)

To find my way back in this life

(Encontrar meu caminho de volta nesta vida)

I hope there is a way

(Eu espero encontrar um modo)

To give me a sign you're ok

(Para me dar um sinal que você está bem)

Reminds me again it's worth it all, so I can go home

(Me recordo novamente, isto é o valor de tudo, então eu posso continuar seguindo)

- Ai! – coloquei imediatamente o dedo na boca, chupando o sangue.

Matt parecia triste.

- Machucou? Me desculpe – ele sorriu de canto, envergonhado.

- Não é sua culpa uma rosa tão linda ser tão... perigosa – cerrei os olhos.

- As rosas são assim mesmo, Elena. E eu amo você – Matt disse sorrindo.

Eu sorri e o abracei.

- Eu aceito seu pedido.

- Que pedido?

- Para dançar, Matt – disse, rolando os olhos.

Ele sorriu e me guiou pelo meu quarto.

All of my memories keep you near

(Todas as minhas lembranças mantém você próximo)

In silent moments imagine you be here

(Em momentos silenciosos, imagino você aqui)

All of my memories keep you near

(Todas as minhas lembranças mantém você próximo)

Your silent whispers, silent tears

(Seus sussurros silenciosos, lágrimas silenciosas)

- Eu te amo muito, Elena – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Eu te amo muito, Matt.

- Dá pra imaginar? – ele disse rindo.

- Imaginar o que?

- Que há dois anos atrás éramos apenas melhores amigos. Eu nunca imaginaria que meu sonho de dançar de manhã, em seu quarto, com você, se tornaria realidade.

Eu o apertei com força, rindo.

- Não dá pra imaginar mesmo. Eu nunca imaginaria.

Together in all these memories

(Juntos em todas essas lembranças)

I see your smile

(Eu vejo seu sorriso)

All the memories I hold dear

(Todas as lembranças eu guardei tão bem)

Darling, you know I will love you 'til the end of time

(Meu bem, você sabe que eu irei amá-lo até o fim dos tempos)

Ele me guiava, rindo e mordendo minha orelha a cada passo.

Eu estava cada vez mais apaixonada.

- O futuro é muito estranho...

- É verdade.

- Nunca sabia que iria ser seu namorado.

- E nunca saberemos o que será no futuro – eu disse em seu ouvido.

All of my memories keep you near

(Todas as minhas lembranças mantém você próximo)

In silent moments imagine you be here

(Em momentos silenciosos, imagino você aqui)

All of my memories keep you near

(Todas as minhas lembranças mantém você próximo)

Your silent whispers, silent tears

(Seus sussurros silenciosos, lágrimas silenciosas)

Ele sorriu.

- Espero que seja uma coisa melhor ainda.

- Eu também... – eu suspirei, fechando os olhos.

Mas mal eu sabia que em tão pouco tempo, perderia meus pais, e conheceria dois irmãos que mudariam totalmente a minha vida. Mal sabia que aquele momento, que parecia ser tão profundo e sincero, seria apenas esquecido, quando eu estivesse com outro cara...

Mal eu sabia.

**FIM**


	3. Agradecimentos

Oi leitoras amadas (e possíveis leitores amados)!

Cá estou eu, minha segunda fanfic aqui no site. Essa fic escrevi beeem mais rápido que a anterior. Em apenas uma hora, estava pronta!

Como sabem, Elena e Matt namoraram antes de Stefan e Damon Salvatore aparecerem na cidade. Todo namoro tem uma história, e eu escrevi uma sobre o namoro de Elena e Matt.

Espero que tenham gostado!

Abraços e mordidas,

Isa ;*


End file.
